


Paper Thin Walls and Intrusive Neighbors

by Cantabo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel does not like to be woken up, Castiel is not amused, Dean is a Tease, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, On Hiatus, Photographer Castiel, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, and an asshole, and everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3001874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantabo/pseuds/Cantabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needed a fresh start.</p><p>Or at least, that's what his step-brother, Gabriel, insisted. Now Castiel is living with Gabriel, and next to the Winchester brothers, who can't seem to understand personal boundaries, consideration, or the meaning of the word 'no.'</p><p>Gabriel keeps setting off the fire alarm in the middle of the night, Kevin keeps forgetting to sleep, Crowley entertains very questionable guests at questionable times of the day, and Charlie's door has a security camera and fingerprint scanner.</p><p>Castiel takes it all in stride.</p><p>*THIS FIC IS ABANDONED AND WILL NEVER BE UPDATED AGAIN. READ WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn Down Your Music!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God why did I write this. I couldn't help it please forgive me.
> 
> All errors are mine (if you see any please let me know!)

This is all Gabriel’s fault.

He’s the one who barged into Castiel’s New England apartment, sold most of his possessions (behind Castiel’s back), and dragged Cas to his apartment in Lawrence before Cas could register what was really going on.

If Castiel had realized what he had agreed to, he would have put up more of a fight. True, there wasn’t much keeping him in New York, his photography studio had shut down, he was paying for rent out of his savings and eating Chinese noodles for breakfast. But he was independent, and he had been since he left home eight years ago.

Moving in with Gabriel felt like giving up his independence. He worked so hard to make a name for himself on the East Coast, all to have it torn down by a stupid model who was looking for a way to keep his name in the papers. In the back of Castiel’s mind, he knows that Gabriel’s intervention was for the best.

Castiel can’t bring himself to remember that on the day he moves in, however.

Gabriel’s building is four stories tall, built with brown brick, and has dark shutters on all the windows. The first floor is a drugstore called _Chuck’s_ , while the next three floors are residential. Gabriel is beaming at Castiel, like they’re standing at Heaven’s gates.

“Well, here we are. Let’s get you settled in, Cas-hole.” Gabriel said as he latched onto Castiel’s arm and dragged him though the side door that led to the apartments.

They walked up four flights of stairs, because naturally Gabriel couldn’t live in an apartment building with an elevator, and all the while Gabriel babbled non-stop about all the people that lived in the building.

“On the second floor is Meg, Chuck and Charlie. Meg scares me but I also kinda want to tap that, you know, without the whole infidelity thing. I’d probably get neutered afterwards though, so I’m still debating on if it’s worth it.” Castiel didn’t know who he thought would neuter him, Sam or this Meg girl, but he decided he didn’t want to ask. “Chuck is the landlord and he’s high a lot. Charlie’s great, she’s a genius or whatever, and I think I’m her favorite because every time I go over the doorknob shocks me.” Castiel has the good sense to nod and pretend he’s following Gabriel’s words. After living with him since they were seven, he’s learned how to mock interest with Gabe.

“Kevin and Crowley live on the third floor. Kevin is pretty cool but Crowley gives me the willies. He’s English and you know how they are,” Gabe rolled his eyes as he walked. Castiel has absolutely no clue how Gabriel can look back at him and walk up a flight of stairs without tripping.

“Okay, here’s our floor. We share it with Sam and Dean. Sam is coming by tomorrow to say hello. I think his brother Dean will be home later today, if you want to go say hi,” Gabriel said as he motioned at their door. Castiel shrugged, more out of politeness than interest.

Castiel did not take Gabriel up on his suggestion to go introduce himself, at least, not directly.

It happened several hours later, after Cas had unpacked his few remaining possessions, played with the settings on his cameras, and said goodbye to Gabriel, who had to go to work.

Castiel had finally fallen asleep when there was the distinct sound of a slamming door to the apartment next-door. Castiel sat up on the couch, suddenly awake and very irritated. Glaring at the wall, he hoped that maybe his neighbor would come to his senses and realize that other people lived on this floor as well.

Castiel must have very bad luck, because the distinct sounds of someone turning their shower on was heard, followed by loud rock music, with a rapid drum beat and all too much bass.

If Castiel was able to shoot fire out of his eyes, the entire state would be in flames right now. Rolling off the couch, Cas stalked towards the door with anger pooling in his gut.

As he reached apartment 4B, he paused, wondering if there was a better way to handle this situation. When a deep male voice began to scream out the lyrics to what sounded like a Def Leppard song, Castiel reached the conclusion that compromise was not an option.

He slammed his fist on the wooden door, feeling a sick curl of glee rise in his stomach when he heard a very loud _thud_ and a muffled _motherfucker!_

He slammed his fist on the door again, and repeated the action until the music shut off. A second later, the door was yanked open, and _oh._

A very muscular, very _naked_ man stood at the door, water dripping off his body in rivulets. Castiel kept his eyes locked on the man’s bright green ones, his stubborn streak was the only thing keeping his eyes from drifting south, or anywhere else on his face, which _wow_ , genetics were very kind to this man.

“Can I help you?” The man demanded. Castiel smiled, his eyes boring holes into the naked man’s head.

“Yes, you can actually. It would be great if you could consider the fact that you have neighbors, and not everyone is interested in your obnoxious existence,” Castiel said politely.

The man’s jaw dropped, and he raised an eyebrow. Castiel only took a second to relish in his expression before he turned on his heel and casually walked back into Gabriel’s apartment, flopping down on the couch.

The naked man was quiet for all of three minutes, before the music was turned back on. Castiel whined and rolled off the couch, falling onto the floor where he groaned loudly into the carpet.

The music was turned up, and the man began to scream the lyrics to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ , very off key and very, very loud.

Castiel moved into his bedroom, which happened to share a wall with the apartment from hell, and banged his fist on the wall.

The man’s singing was interrupted only for him to bark out a laugh, and then resume his absolutely terrible rendition of _Def Leppard’s Greatest Hits_. Castiel groaned and banged his fist harder against the wall in futility.

-

After his shift ended, Gabriel found Castiel curled up on the floor, face contorted in anger and knuckles a bright red, slamming his fist against the wall as Dean sings obnoxiously loud from the apartment next-door.

“Hey bro, I see you’ve met Dean,” Gabriel drawled from the doorway, watching as Castiel slammed his fist against the wall in frustration when Dean started the chorus to Warrant’s _Cherry Pie_ at an alarming volume. Castiel’s knuckles were bright red, and it looked as if the skin was about to break.

“This _Dean_ fellow is the vilest piece of scum to ever breathe life!” Castiel shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall in a burst of rage.

“ _Oh-kay_ ,” Gabriel said, walking out of the room to text Sam.

**To: Sam**

**-U hav 2 get home RIGHT NOW**

**From: Sam**

**-Why, what’s wrong???**

**To: Sam**

**-Dont ask questions just HURRY**

Gabriel fished an oven mitt out of the kitchen drawer and walked back in to hand it to Castiel, who gave him a grateful look before returning to his battle with Gabriel’s boyfriend’s brother. He took a moment to relish in the fact that his life is extremely odd, before going back to stand in the doorway and watch the childish and hilarious fight.

Five minutes later, Sam bursts through the door, face red and breathing heavily, like he ran the entire way home.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did you make another bomb?” Sam asked frantically, grabbing Gabriel’s face and proceeding to check him over, as if Gabriel had strapped explosives to his back and doused himself in kerosene.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel chuckled, taking Sam’s hands and kissing them, before leading him to Castiel’s bedroom to see the fight.

“What…” Sam trailed off, eyes growing wide as they watched Castiel screech in anger, throw his fist against the wall and shout obscenities as Dean sang Zeppelin at the top of his lungs.

“This is my favorite day,” Gabriel said, turning to Sam with a huge smile on his face, “Ever.”

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, settling his head on Gabriel’s shoulders as they watched their brothers fight like third graders.


	2. The Sort-of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe does a thing, the building is forced to evacuate.

Castiel and Dean have proclaimed a feud.

The building tenants have taken bets on how they think the feud will end.

Sam, the optimist, bet that they will see the error in their childish acts and realize that they are both men in their twenties and can resolve their problems like actual real-life adults.

Meg bet on Castiel putting bees in Dean’s apartment and permanently scaring him out of the building.

Crowley offered to have them both deported and charged with corporate fraud to “end the bloody eye-fucking, already!”

Kevin just said he agrees with whatever Sam said and then went back to reading his weird medical book.

Charlie made a formula that completely went over everyone’s heads and then refused to tell anyone what it meant.

Chuck refused to bet his ‘bong money,’ and said that they’re going to end up with permanent tissue damage.

Gabriel just bet that they’re going to fuck like bunnies.

After about three minutes of silence, Charlie and Meg changed their bet to agree with Gabriel’s. Sam refused to bet on his brother’s sex life, and then shuddered and walked away.

All in all, Gabriel truly believed he would emerge out of this much richer.

-

In all honesty, Castiel was shocked he made it two weeks without any minor disasters caused at the hands of Gabriel. He completely expected to make it three days, _maybe_.

Even so, he was standing in the parking lot to the office buildings across the street, in his underwear and a thin shirt, at 5 in the morning. The rest of the building’s tenants were nearby, glaring at Gabriel and not-so-quietly muttering death threats, with the exception of Sam, so was sitting down next to Gabriel, half asleep with a death-grip on Gabe’s pajama shirt, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

The reason the fire alarm went off is still unclear, even to Castiel, who was there when it happened.

Castiel had just fallen asleep an hour ago, having stayed up to use Photoshop to edit his portrait shots for his new job at this photography studio owned by a very nice lady named Hannah. Castiel felt grateful to simply have a job in a studio again, and Hannah had been very understanding of his situation.

The fire alarm had woken Cas up. His room was hazy with smoke, and he could hear Gabe distinctly screaming _shit, shit, shit!_ Through the door. Castiel grabbed his camera bag (which is his baby and he refuses to leave a burning building without his child how irresponsible would that be), and walked calmly down to the lobby and across the street, where the rest of the tenants, grumbling and in various states of undressed, filed out a few minutes later.

Thirty minutes later, the fire department was glaring daggers at Gabriel, who remained either oblivious or uncaring as he gazed at the stars, cuddling with Sam.

“I see you’ve also opted out of pants. Congratulations,” a gruff voice said from behind him. Castiel’s shoulder’s stiffened.

“Hello to my least favorite person in the whole world,” Castiel said, turning with a pained smile to face Dean, who was wearing nothing except his underwear and _oh_ Castiel needs to write a thank you letter to Calvin Klein because _wow_.

“I’m your favorite person in the world? That’s sweet Cas, I had no idea you thought of me that way,” Dean beamed, stretching his arms up and showing off what appeared to be many hours at the gym for a number of years.

“I often think of you taking a few steps too many into traffic,” Castiel said, with the thin façade of politeness as Dean laughed loudly, causing the people around them to glare unrelentingly for several seconds.

Dean slung his arm around Castiel, turning them to watch their building. Castiel’s eyes drifted up towards his apartment, where smoke was pillowing out one of the windows. There wasn’t a fire, but whatever Gabriel had done seems to have produced a never ending amount of smoke. There are many emotions running through Castiel at the thought of that, but he refuses to acknowledge any ideas that pop into his head about what Gabe might have been doing to cause this.

Castiel wiggled out of Dean’s grasp, walking over to where he set his camera bag down, and sitting beside it on the concrete thing in the parking lot. Castiel heaved a loud sigh when Dean plopped down next to him, still wearing that shit-eating grin that gave Castiel internal hives.

“That’s right, you’re a photographer. Can I see some of the pictures you’ve taken?” Dean asked, grabbing for Castiel’s camera bag, much like a small child who has not yet grasped the concept of manners.

Castiel rolled his eyes, taking his bag back, before setting it on the ground and unzipping it like normal human beings are supposed to do. He took his camera out and put in the memory card from his pictures of New York.

He turned on his camera and let Dean flip through his pictures. Castiel hadn’t looked at those pictures since he left New York. He missed the big city, with all the commotion and life. Everyone was interesting and unique and their lives were something he wanted to get pictures of. He had thousands of pictures of the architecture and street performances and people and protestors. Castiel loved it all, but looking at those pictures reminded him of all his failures.

“Cas, these are actually really good. I like this one a lot,” Dean said, holding out the screen on the camera to show Castiel. It was a picture Castiel first took when he moved to the city. He had gone to the top of a skyscraper and taken a picture looking down over the side of the building, with his feet hanging off, and the people bustling about on the sidewalk below were little specks of color in the background.

“Thanks,” Castiel said. The thought passed through his mind that this might actually be the first serious conversation he’s had with Dean since he moved in. He decided not to chance his luck and mention it.

“So how come you left New York?” Dean asked, handing Castiel back the camera several minutes later.

Castiel shrugged, busying himself with the act of putting his camera back into its place in his bag and making sure everything was in its proper spot. He did not want to talk about this with his almost naked neighbor in a parking lot at 5 in the morning.

“Okay, if you won’t tell me, then you have to join The Underwear Club,” Dean said, nudging Castiel with his elbow.

Castiel could see whatever moment they had been having burst into flames, and he rolled his eyes.

“The _what?_ ” Castiel asked, looking at Dean disbelievingly.

“The Underwear Club! You know, because we’re both sitting in this parking lot, at 5 in the morning, in our underwear. No one else is in their underwear. We should make a club!” Dean explained, like what he had just said was the most logical thing in the world.

“The- The what… You’re asking me to join a club in which we do not wear pants,” Castiel said. It was phrased like a question, but it wasn’t.

“You betcha baby, next meeting is tomorrow. Remember, no pants,” Dean said, standing up and walking away, only turning back once to give Cas a filthy wink and a filthier grin.

An hour later, when they were permitted to re-enter the building, after they had taken the pot of smoking _thing_ out of Castiel and Gabe’s apartment, Cas decided that he was going to pretend that interaction never happened.

He was almost asleep when his phone pinged, signaling a text message.

**From: Unknown**

**-Got som bxr briefs U can brrw ; )**

Castiel took one look at that message, promptly made the decision that he wasn’t touching that with a ten foot pole,and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so if you havent noticed this isnt a very serious fic. It's mostly an excuse for me to write crack and hints of fluff here and there. (I dont sleep enough) (Im not even sorry)
> 
> THAT BEING SAID someone to beta would be pretty cool. If someone's interested, drop a comment :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, more to come soon!


	3. The Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets many text messages throughout the day.

When Castiel woke up the next morning, he had 14 unread text messages. One from Gabriel, two from Kevin, and 11 from an unknown number.

Castiel wondered why the apartment sounded distinctly quiet at 9 in the morning. Usually by this time Gabriel was playing Skyrim in the living room and screaming at the top of his lungs.

**From: Gabriel**

**-Went to get pancakes with Sam, be back whenever!**

Well, that explains it.

Castiel scrolled down in his inbox to read Kevin’s messages.

**From: Kevin**

**-Cas my mom is coming by tonight can i hide my alcohol at ur place ?**

**From: Kevin**

**-Cas pls she can smell this stuff through walls**

Castiel huffed out a laugh and sent a reply to Kevin that he would hold onto the alcohol while his mother was here. Castiel and Kevin had become friends on his first week in the building, when he noticed Kevin reading a book that he had read during his first year of college. They got to talking and have been friends since.

The rest of the messages from the unknown number, Castiel didn’t check. Instead he took a shower, got dressed, and went to the studio to see if Hannah needed help. Saturdays were usually busy, and while he wasn’t scheduled to come in today, he couldn’t really find anything else to do with himself.

A short car ride later, Castiel was strolling into the studio, where Hannah was helping a very large family get settled in front of the background.

“Hey Hannah, need any help?” Castiel called as he set his bag down behind the front counter.

“I knew there was a reason I hired you. Can you help me out with these portraits?”

Hannah’s hair was sticking up in at _least_ five different directions, but her smile was genuine as ever. Castiel nodded and led the family over to the staging area, getting them all posed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again.

Castiel ignored the messages in his phone until the Saturday rush had cleared out, three hours later when he and Hannah were sitting on the couch in the back room, hunched over cups of coffee.

“Castiel, your phone has been ringing excessively,” Hannah noted. While she didn’t ask any questions, they were all implied. Castiel sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket.

The second he saw the first message, he groaned loudly.

_Dear God almighty._

**From: Unknown**

**-so let me knw abt those bxr briefs : D**

**From: Unknown:**

**-I mean if ur interestd**

**From: Unknown**

**-wht am I sayin of corse u r intrestd**

**From: Unknown**

**-How com u wont answer me**

**From: Unknown:**

**-I knw ur not asleep cause robots dnt sleep**

**From: Unknown**

**-Gabe tld me ur a robot u r a robot rite?**

**From: Unknown**

**-???**

**From: Unknown**

**-dnt lead me on like this**

**From: Unknown**

**-ur such a tease u tease**

**From: Unknown**

**-guess ill just hav 2 outtease u!**

**From: Unknown**

**-get ready 4 the tease-off of ur life**

**From: Unknown**

**-be pumped !!!!!!!!**

**From: Unknown**

**-I as so gnna out tease u ;)**

“Dear God, what is happening?” Castiel wondered out loud, throwing his phone onto the couch as if it had seriously offended him somehow.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him as she grabbed his phone, her smile growing with each message she read.

“Wow, I thought it was just Gabriel asking you to bring home Chinese, but this is so much better!” Hannah exclaimed, looking at Castiel’s cursed phone with utter glee.

“Hannah, you are not helping me,” Castiel sighed.

“Castiel, you have an admirer. Admittedly, one with no tact or sense of decency, but oddly charming, like a small child,” Hannah decided, handing Castiel his phone back. Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to argue with her assessment of Dean, finding it oddly spot on.

“Please, help me. Just hit me with your car,” Castiel pleaded, even whipping out his puppy-dog eyes for extra effect.

“No way,” Hannah laughed. “I want to see how this ends too much to end your suffering.”

Castiel officially has no friends.

-

That night, after several hours at the studio helping pose hysterically crying children, being frantically thanked by Kevin for hiding all of his alcohol, kicking Gabriel out for the night for trying to molest Sam in the kitchen, taking another shower because he can so why not, Castiel is finally in bed, hunched over his laptop, editing his photos from a few days ago as he sips from a mug of steamy coffee.

His perfectly peaceful night is punctuated with a ping form his cellphone, signaling a text.

By this point, Castiel knows exactly who has been texting him, he’s just been too distracted to save the number into his phone.

The screen reads the unknown number, which Castiel saves in his phone as **Dick _._**

There is no message, just an attachment, which Castiel opens with such hesitancy one would think he was disabling a bomb.

The picture was of a shirtless abdomen, shiny with sweat. Castiel gulped, and the closed the message. Just as he was about to delete it and go take _yet another_ shower, he received another message from **Dick**.

**From: Dick**

**-about 2 take a shwr, wnna hlp?**

Why is this Castiel’s life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT !!!
> 
> This weekend is my biggest audition of the year, so I won't have another chapter up until maybe the middle of next week, but even then that's being hopeful. Please be understanding, I will post a lot more frequently after this weekend because I won't be practicing all the time anymore :) Thank you in advance for understanding!


	4. The Almost-Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is an idiot, and Castiel wants a little revenge.
> 
> Dean knows exactly how to make everything worse.

“Gabriel, I don’t _want_ to go to the movies.”

Gabriel stared straight ahead, ignoring Castiel completely.

This has been going on since Castiel was rudely woken up an hour ago. He had stayed up until the early morning working with Photoshop, and had slept through the day. Well, until he was rudely awakened by Gabriel at 5 in the afternoon to go see Hitchcock’s _The Birds_ play at the Cinema.

Gabriel didn’t realize that Castiel has refused to see that movie since he was five, when 9 year-old Gabriel thought it would be a great idea to show Castiel, who screamed and cried for an hour after everyone’s eyes were pecked out of their skull by birds.

“Shut up, I already bought the tickets and Sam is meeting us there,” Gabriel said as he dragged Castiel around the corner. He had insisted they walk the _twelve damn blocks_ from their apartment for reasons unknown to Castiel, when the bus can take them 80% of the way. The bright green sign for the Cinema came into view, and Castiel rolled his eyes at the sight he saw. Sam was standing there, impossible to miss with his wildly flailing arms. Next to him was Dean, who was wearing a similar expression of irritation on his face.

Oh, no.

Not happening.

“I think I left the stove on, I have to go home,” Castiel said, turning on his heel. He got about six steps away before he was tackled to the ground by a man who constantly smells like maple syrup.

“Gabe!” Castiel heard Sam shout, although it was muffled by Gabriel’s body, which was currently on top of him.

Castiel continued to attempt to become one with the concrete of the sidewalk as a lot of shouting began to go on above him.

“Gabe, _why_ are you _sitting_ on Cas?”

“Sammy, they’re just messing around, look how comfortable he is!”

“He’s turning _purple, Dean!_ ”

“Yeah he’s comfy, I used to sit on him all the time!”

“See Sammy? Cas likes it!”

“He does not _like it_ , Dean!”

“Hey, if we sit here for another thirty seconds, he’ll probably pass out!”

“He’ll _what?_ ”

“No it’s okay! He usually wakes up after a few minutes! I did it all the time when we were kids! Perfectly safe!”

“See it’s perfectly safe, no reason to worry!”

“Oh for the love of- Gabe get _off_ him!”

Finally, the pressure on Castiel’s chest let up, and Castiel was able to take sweet oxygen into his lungs again. Picking himself up, he glared at Gabriel and Dean, who were sharing identical shit-eating grins.

Castiel rolled his eyes and started off in the direction of his apartment. He’s most definitely locking Gabriel out tonight, the bastard can sleep in the hallway.

“Cas, wait up!” He heard someone say.

Turning, he expected to see Sam, or possibly even Gabriel, but instead he saw Dean, chasing after him and waving his arms like a lunatic.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, looking despairingly at Dean.

“I know how you can get Gabe back,” Dean said.

As much as he dislikes Dean, some revenge sounds very nice right about now. His interest peaked, he couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m listening,” Castiel said.

Smiling, Dean leaned in, telling Castiel the plan he had been thinking up all day.

It was truly awful, but Gabriel was an idiot, and it meant him losing a hundred dollars, which was good enough for Castiel.

“All the apartment tenants took bets on when they think we’re going to hook up, and I know what day your brother put down. I got in on the pool, so if we just pretend to hook up on my day, I’ll split the profits with you and you can rub it in Gabe’s face.”

It _was_ an awful plan, but Gabriel was dumb enough that it would work, at least until it finally clicked that he was a dumbass.

With this in mind, they began to form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length of this chapter, I was trying to get some published, so I ended up splitting this chapter into 2 chapters. The second part should be up soon!
> 
> My audition went REALLY well! I am now the 3rd chair in the state choir! 
> 
> Thank you for the kind words of encouragement, I really do appreciate them!!


	5. The Fire Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's plan backfires, and things happen on the fire escape.

Surprisingly, Dean’s plan worked out _even worse_ than Castiel thought it would.

All he had wanted was a little revenge on Gabriel.

Instead they were stuck on the fire escape, in their underwear on the coldest night in weeks, at midnight.

Castiel shivered, turning to glare at Dean for the 19th time. Dean bowed his head in mock shame, but Castiel could see the smile creeping up on his cheeks through the muted light.

“That is the worst plan I’ve ever been a part of. _Ever_. I honestly mean that, and coming from someone related to _Gabriel_ , that’s saying something,” Castiel snapped, hugging his knees closer to his chest in order to conserve his remaining body heat.

“Cas, baby, you loved every second of it,” Dean said, smirking.

“I loved exactly zero seconds of that.”

“Don’t be like that,” Dean said, smiling as he tipped his head in Castiel’s direction.

Castiel huffed and turned his body away from Dean, which was a mistake because it was cold outside and Dean was like a space heater. Castiel shivered involuntarily, ducking his head into the tangle of limbs his body had made.

“Are you cold?” Dean asked, already pulling Castiel into his chest. Castiel rolled his eyes and stayed perfectly still for several seconds, before his body betrayed him and relaxed into Dean’s warm embrace.

“I can’t believe you just sat there and froze, idiot,” Dean huffed as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel shrugged and gave up all sense of sanity, sinking in farther to Dean’s chest and his radiating warmth.

They sat like that for a while, possibly five minutes, possibly an hour, with Castiel no longer shivering, feeling less and less uncomfortable as time went on. The fact that he felt comfortable in Dean’s embrace should have been alarming, but Castiel was too warm to care.

Suddenly, Dean looked down at Castiel, who was somewhere between consciousness and sleep. The movement woke him up, and he blinked up at Dean, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned.

Dean shushed Castiel, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. Castiel blinked at Dean, sitting completely still in his arms as Dean moved incrementally closer.

“Stop me if you want,” Dean whispered, his breath hitting Castiel’s lips, and he could smell hints of Dean’s toothpaste. Castiel’s mind was completely blank, not a thought in his head to stop him from leaning in to close the gap.

Dean’s lips were much softer than Castiel had thought they would be, except no he had _never_ had that thought pop into his head. Dean kissed Castiel reverently, his hand moving to cup Castiel’s jaw and draw him ever closer into Dean. Castiel shifted so that they were almost chest to chest, one of Dean’s arms holding onto Castiel’s shoulders, the other had moved from his jaw to rest on his neck.

Dean’s thumb rubbed circles on Castiel’s neck as he gently bit his lip. Cas groaned lowly and finally moved, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him on top.

It was like a levee had broken and Castiel couldn’t stop himself. Dean gabbed at Castiel’s hips, his hands digging in as he slotted his leg in between Castiel’s thighs and felt how interested Castiel was. Cas, in turn, could feel Dean pressing up against his thigh.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, moving from Castiel’s lips to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, where he began to make what would be a very large hickey tomorrow.

“Dean!”

Castiel didn’t say that. He pulled away, confused, as he heard someone shout Dean’s name again.

It was Sam, on the other side of Dean’s window. He must have finally been able to remove the molasses and unstick the window.

“Sammy!” Dean called, leaning his head down to hide in Castiel’s neck and he groaned. Castiel couldn’t help but agree, what a very big mood killer.

“Dean, I got Chuck to get me a crowbar so we’ll have you guys back in soon!” Sam’s voice shouted through the window.

-

Five minutes later, and Sam was prying open the window, allowing Dean and Castiel to come back inside and enjoy the wonders of the heater.

“Okay, well that was fun and all, but I’m going to hit the hay,” Dean declared, shoving Sam and Castiel out of his room before shutting the door. A distinctive click sounded after, signaling that Dean had locked his door.

“Cas, are you okay? You look pretty shaken up,” Sam noted. Castiel faked a smile despite the butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

“I am fine, just slightly disturbed over those poor bunnies,” Cas sighed. It was true in part, those bunnies were very unfortunate, but that was not the real reason Castiel was shaken up.

“Okay, yeah, that was pretty bad. Get some sleep,” Sam said, heading off in the direction of his room.

Sleep. Yeah, like that’s going to happen tonight. Castiel has a date with his right hand for the next few hours, if anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no understanding of fire escapes, as I live in the suburbs. Lets just pretend they're stuck there because why not?
> 
> Also, I am SOOO sorry for the delay in update, things got really crazy and I have been stretching myself way too thin. I should be back to regular updates next week, and by February I'll be totally back, except for Valentine's weekend.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be a small filler but then turned into this and I can't really complain because this is way better than what I had planned. Also, please note that the rating on this story WILL be going up in the following chapters.


	6. The Beginning of Fluff-Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sleepy, Dean is... well, Dean.

Castiel couldn’t stop touching his lips. Every time he thought about what happened on the fire escape, he had to run to the bathroom to take care of Little Castiel.

He couldn’t think straight, every time he told himself to focus, the thought of those lips drove all sense of focus out of Castiel’s mind.

Everyone noticed.

Hannah figured that Castiel wasn’t sleeping again.

Gabriel secretly thought that Castiel was a robot, and whispered it to Sam every night.

Sam figured that Cas and Dean had kissed, and knew he was right because he’s Sam.

Kevin tried to borrow one of Castiel’s old textbooks and was handed a potted plant, to which he just assumed was Castiel finally cracking under the pressure of being around Gabriel so much.

In reality, Castiel was just a walking time bomb.

-

After a family of six had just left, the parents dragging out their two sets of twins as they screamed and cried, Castiel passed out on the couch, hoping that Hannah would forgive him as his eyes closed.

He didn’t wake up for another three hours, to a completely empty studio and a note from Hannah.

_Castiel,_

_you fell asleep, and since you’ve been looking like a member of the Warm Bodies cast lately, I didn’t want to wake you. I left the keys in the safe, please lock up whenever you head out, and take tomorrow off, you kind of look like crap. :)_

_-Hannah_

Well, thanks Hannah. Castiel can always trust her to be the one to give him the hard truth.

-

Castiel trudged up the last flight of stairs, his camera bag dragging along behind him on the floor. Castiel was so tired he might actually not make it to his bed.

“Cas? You okay?” A voice asked.

Oh no.

Castiel turned, face to face with Dean, whose eyebrows were knitted together with concern but his eyes danced with humor.

“I’m fine, just a little…” Oh no, Castiel is doing that thing where he falls asleep while he’s talking again.

“Are you going to be okay?” Dean asked.

“I’m… svelhhh.”

_What? What is coming out of Castiel’s mouth?_

“Cas, why don’t you come lay down?” Dean said, already leading him into his apartment, away from the safety of Castiel’s apartment, where he could pass out on the kitchen floor and no one except Gabriel could judge him.

“Oh… mmmmkay,” Castiel agreed, because _why what no._

Dean led him through his apartment, saying hi to Sam and Gabriel, who were cuddled on the couch, having what appeared to be a _Godzilla_ marathon.

As they entered Dean’s bedroom and the door shut behind them, Sam sighed and handed Gabriel a $20 dollar bill.

“That doesn’t mean they’re sleeping together,” Said said, rolling his eyes and burying his head into Gabriel’s neck, where he smelled like cinnamon and apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this is so short, but I needed to get an update out because I feel terrible about taking such a long time between updates.
> 
> Also, this is short because the next few chapters will be tooth-rotting fluff which is yay :)
> 
> Again so sorry for me being shitty and not updating enough!


	7. All of the Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are cuddles, and some (kind of not really) decisions made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end note is a very long winded explanation as to why my updates are so inconsistent, you do not need to read it. The only important thing in the end notes is this:
> 
> Do you guys want me to ATTEMPT* to write smut in the next chapter, or do you want me to keep it at a TEEN rating? I am fine with either way, but I would really like to know before I write something that will make people uncomfortable or upset.
> 
> ( * I make no promises it will be good)
> 
> Some feedback over this would be nice :)

Castiel’s bed smelled different.

When did he sleep wearing a shirt? That’s uncomfortable.

What is wrong with his pillow?

Why is everything so bright?

Castiel finally decided that the universe was not going to take pity on him and magically give him the answers to all of his important questions.

Cracking one eye open, Castiel realized a few things.

One, that this was not his bedroom, or his bed.

Two, his bed has never smelled like detergent, whisky and spearmint.

Three, he’s not sleeping on a pillow, he’s sleeping on a human chest.

Four, the chest belongs to none other than Dean Winchester.

Of course.

Dean’s breathing was steady and deep, and his arms were wrapped securely around Castiel’s waist. Castiel’s head was pillowed on Dean’s chest, and their legs were intertwined.

Oh, god. They’re _cuddling._

Why does Castiel _like_ this?

_Bad Cas! Bad!_

Dean shifted in his sleep, rolling them so that Dean was partially on top of Castiel, his head snuggled into Castiel’s neck. Dean’s arms tightened around Castiel’s waist as he huffed a breath into Castiel’s neck and muttered something unintelligible.

Castiel sighed. _Okay, that’s maybe kind of nice._ Why fight this? It doesn’t have to be anything serious. But honestly, laying in Dean’s bed with him is kind of awesome. He’s warm and he gets to use Dean’s chiseled chest as his own human pillow. What more could a guy want?

Castiel figured that his best course of action was to go back to sleep and worry about this at a later point in time.

-

Apparently, there was nothing to worry about, however. When Castiel had woken up the second time, Dean was tracing little patterns on Castiel’s arm, his other hand playing with Castiel’s hair, and _oh that’s nice_.

“Morning,” Dean said, his voice scratchy and unused. Castiel willed himself to think about jet engines to keep from getting too excited.

“Morning,” Castiel said, turning to tuck his head into the cocoon of blankets they had somehow made the night before. Castiel wasn’t okay with mornings, and since he distinctly remembered Hannah giving him the day off, he was even less crazy about being awake right now.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, burrowing himself in the cocoon with Castiel.

“Mmm?” Castiel hummed, already half asleep.

He felt Dean’s hands cup his cheeks, and he brought Castiel’s face up so that their foreheads were touching.

“Will you regret this?” Dean asked, quiety, sincerely, only for Castiel to hear.

Would he? What was there to regret? Sure, Dean drove him crazy, but not just in bad ways, apparently. He thought about Dean’s incessant need to play his music loud enough to keep Castiel awake, or how he had grease somewhere on him more often than not, and about how he always had to whistle right in Castiel’s ear.

But he also held him so gently, and he looked like he fell straight out of a magazine, even when he was covered in motor oil or sleeping on Gabriel’s couch for some unknown reason, and he always went out of his way to help Castiel get back at whatever unforgivable thing Gabe had dome that week.

“No,” Castiel said, shaking his head. Dean gave him a smile that would melt the stars and heavens, and brought their lips together.

There wasn’t much talking for a while after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses about the lack of updates. I should probably clear some things up with you guys about myself, but first, A question I REALLY need feedback on!
> 
> Do you guys want me to attempt* to write smut in the next chapter, or do you want me to keep it at a TEEN rating? I would really like to know before I write something that will make people uncomfortable.
> 
> ( * I make no promises it will be good)
> 
> Okay, so a little about me. I am severely depressed, and have been so for about five years now. I have to go to school for eight hours a day where I have no friends and am generally ignored by life. This takes a huge emotional toll on me. Coming to AO3 to read has become a sanctuary for me over the years, and writing has become a way to let go of some things I needed to.
> 
> The support I get in comments means so much to me, you have no idea. Coming from someone who thinks about killing herself on an hourly basis (I have no intention of doing so, but the thoughts are always there), the little kind comments and words of encouragement really do make my day so much better.
> 
> I try to update at least once a week, to keep you guys happy, yes, but also because setting little goals for myself like that is good for me, it's not overwhelming or something I hate doing. I have a lot of auditions, I work very hard in choir and art, and as a result they take up a lot of my time.
> 
> But still, I really do love it on this website, and the kind comments that everyone leaves me can make my day so much better. Please understand that while I may not always be super busy, some days are just so bad for me that I stay in bed the whole day and mindlessly lay there, like a vegetable. I apologize for my inconsistency with updates, I always try to update once a week at the very least, and maybe twice if I get a good idea or feel particularly motivated.
> 
> So, long story short, that is why my updates are so infrequent. I'm so sorry, I wish I could update more, but in all honesty this is probably as good as it will get. These last few weeks have not been easy for me, but this website has always been very kind and helpful for me, in so many ways. Thank you for all your kind words over the last few weeks, and on my other stories if you guys have ever commented there. They mean so much to me, really. <3


	8. The Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes it too far, and then they all take it too far.

Castiel was in the middle of uploading his pictures on to his hard drive when Sam burst in through the front door.

Castiel turned around, narrowing his eyes to adjust from staring at the computer screen for three consecutive hours. Sam’s face was bright red. This, however, was the least surprising thing about Sam’s entrance.

Sam was wearing a plaid skirt, which cut off just below where certain parts of him would be playing peek-a-boo. He was wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt, which was tied just below his chest. Sam was also sporting a pair of fishnet stockings and some very terrifying high heels, with his hair in pigtails.

The entire sight made Castiel blink several times, rub his eyes, and then burst out laughing. Sam stood there and silently fumed the entire time.

“Why do I feel like Gabriel had something to do with this?” Castiel asked, after he had caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Where is he?” Sam seethed, his voice low and even.

“Sam, he hasn’t been here, I swear,” Castiel said, then snuck his phone out to get a picture of Sam. Sam just made what Dean would call his ‘ _bitchface’_ and stormed out, muttering something along the lines of vague murder threats.

Castiel laughed as he sent the picture to two different people

**To: Dean**

**-Samantha says hi :-)**

**To: Gabe**

**-Why. Also, thank you.**

Castiel hadn’t thought about the consequences of sending out these messages. If he had… Well, he probably still would have sent it. It _was_ a hilarious picture, and a great phone background.

-

Everything escalated with the arrival of Gabriel, as per usual.

The prank war that ensued was both horrifying, historical, and terrifying. They all agreed for a rematch as soon as the restraining order the Burger King placed on Gabriel was lifted.

The four of them sat in the emergency room, each looking more ridiculous than the last and all sporting some sort of strange injury.

Castiel, the least odd looking of the four but somehow the most injured, glared at the wall and resolved to burn them all to death in a fit of rage (except maybe Dean. _Maybe_ ). He had little penises drawn all over his face in some sort of permanent marker that smelled like coconuts, and had to buy an entire new supply of underwear as soon as the seven inch gash on his leg stopped bleeding profusely.

Dean, who was gathering quite a bit of attention from the three year old girl across the room, was quietly seething curses under his breath. Dean was stuck in a bunny suit, as Gabriel and Sam had somehow convinced Dean to get into the bunny suit, held him down, and melted the zipper shut. After a very terrifying chase where Gabriel offered to _chainsaw_ Dean free, they both fell down the stairs.

Gabriel, who was sitting next to Sam, was positively beaming. He didn’t seem to mind that he was sitting there in a thong, with nickels glued to his nipples. Sam had somehow convinced him that both of these things were a good idea, and has not yet come to the realization that they are not good things. Gabriel seemed to have sprained his ankle falling down the stairs, and had demanded to be carried to the emergency room by _The Easter Bunny_.

And poor Sam, who had somehow gotten screwed over the most by this situation, was sitting there, fully clothed, having what appeared to be _another_ orgasm. Apparently, (because Castiel tried not to ask for too many details as to how this happened), after Sam had convinced Gabriel to put on the women’s underwear and the nickels, Gabriel had gotten a large vibrator stuck up Sam’s ass. Then, he ‘lost’ the remote, and Sam has been in what appears to be an extremely painful state of orgasmic bliss.

The four of them made quite a spectacle, Castiel with his penised face, Dean in a giant bunny suit, swearing up a storm, Gabriel in women’s underwear with nickels glues to his nipples, and Sam, who was biting so hard on his hand he had actually drawn blood to keep from either moaning or crying, Castiel couldn’t tell.

“You know,” Castiel said, turning to Dean, “this isn’t even the weirdest reason I’ve been to the emergency room with Gabe.”

Dean (probably) stared at him through the bunny suit, and then burst out laughing. Gabriel joined in too, because he does not have feelings such as _guilt_ or _remorse_. Sam however, just made a strange gurgling noise and curled in on his side.

It has been a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had way too much fun writing this chapter.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for everyone's kind words. You are all so amazing, I cannot express to you all how much your comments meant to me.
> 
> I've decided to leave the story at a Teen rating, but I may toe the line every now and then because why the hell not? :)


	9. Interlude(ish): Gabriel and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a sneaky sneak and Sam is a good boyfriend.

“Hey, Gabe, have you seen my purple dog shirt?” Sam asked, walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Gabriel’s mouth momentarily flashed to the purple shirt under his pillow at his apartment.

“Nope, why?” Gabriel played coy well, almost better than he played _not guilty of that particular misdemeanor_.

“Well, I was packing and I can’t find it. I leave on Thursday and I have no pajamas to wear,” Sam said, sounding somewhere between frustrated and pouting. It was both the most adorable and most pathetic thing he had ever seen Sam do. Sam is earnest in a way few people are.

It was one of the reasons Gabriel fell so hard for Sam, all those years ago, when he was a dingy diner cook trying to make rent and keep something at least remotely edible in the fridge. Sam has always been so _together_ , maybe not in the way of keeping track of his shirts (which is Gabriel’s fault because he steals all of them), but he was the type of together that Gabe always envied, able to go out there and earn his way in the world, brave and fearless, in ways Gabriel only played on TV.

Sam felt like the parts of Gabriel that he lacked. Where Gabriel lacked in organizational skills, Sam filled in the blanks. Where Sam lacked in positive thinking, Gabe filled in that. They worked. They made sense, almost uncanny sense.

Sam eyed Gabriel as he was lost in his train of thought. He noticed how Gabe’s brows met together in a way that made Sam want to smooth out the lines it made on his forehead.

“Did you take my shirt?” Sam ventured a guess, all of his t-shirts had been slowly disappearing, one by one, over the last few months.

“I- what? No way, Jose!” Gabriel said, smiling brightly. Sam narrowed his eyes.

“I need at least _one_ back. I can’t share a hotel room with Andy and walk around naked, Andy will not appreciate that, and I don’t think his wife will either,” Sam said, giving up on finding a shirt and laying down next to Gabe in his bed.

“I just want to keep you here, your work doesn’t need to have conventions, they’re stupid. Stay with me,” Gabriel was positively _pouting_ now. It actually hurt Sam to see him behave so childishly. Well, childish in an earnest way. Usually his childish behavior just gives Sam a mild stomachache.

“Well, you could come with me,” Sam said, glancing at Gabriel, who was laying on his chest, to see his reactions. Gabriel’s head lifted, meeting Sam’s eye, and the glint in them made Sam’s stomach flip over.

“Are you serious?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, Andy can get another room, he can bring his wife instead of staying with me. It’ll be a week away, like when we went to Vancouver,” Sam said, playing with the tips of Gabriel’s hair as he felt his face heat up. Vancouver was definitely one of their more memorable vacations.

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a rhythmic, rapid banging against the wall from his apartment. They both turned to look at the wall, before shuddering in disgust, knowing what their bothers were doing on the other side of the paper-thin wall.

“Yes, yes, a million and seven times yes. I need to be away from the bunnies for a while,” Gabe said, leaning up to kiss Sam as the banging on the wall got louder and louder.

“I hate how thin these walls are!” Gabriel wailed into Sam’s neck. Sam smiled and curled into him, reaching over to turn off the light.

A week away would probably be good for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and not Destiel, but I missed Sabriel fluff, so yep. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the break in updates, things have been really difficult lately, and recently it's been very hard just to pull myself out of bed. If someone wants to talk, leave your skype name and I'll add you, I'd love to meet some on you guys :)


	10. The Washing Machine Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has become a Home Economics teacher

With Sam and Gabriel away at… well, wherever they were, Castiel didn’t remember, he planned a week or fun, sexy times with Dean. He stocked up on food and rented all of their favorite movies. He cleaned his apartment and made sure that the pair of jeans he has that make his ass look good were clean.

All of his plans went to hell because they’re… well them. Castiel honestly doesn’t know why he was expecting anything else.

“Hey Cas, have you seen my leather jacket?” Dean shouted from his apartment. Castiel found it sad that he could hear every word with relative clarity through the wall separating their apartments.

“No!”

“I can’t find the da-” Dean’s voice cut off suddenly as a loud crash was heard. Castiel looked up from his computer, where he was busy photoshopping off celebrity’s eyebrows.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel shouted through the wall.

All he heard in response was a lot of moaning and swearing, only slightly muffled by the wall. Castiel got up from his bed and rushed over to Dean’s apartment.

Dean was laying on the floor, pants around his ankles, his shirt half on and only wearing one sock.

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel asked, helping Dean up as he pulled his pants on.

“Sam usually does the laundry,” was all Dean said, as if that all made perfect sense.

Castiel had the courtesy to nod as he helped Dean up off the floor.

-

“Cas, I don’t have any clean clothes,” Dean whined into Castiel’s neck a few days later. Castiel rolled his eyes as he stroked Dean’s shoulder in mock sympathy. They were in Castiel’s bed, where they had been almost all day.

“Poor baby,” Castiel agreed.

“I don’t need your sass,” Dean shot back.

“You’re right, but you do need me to teach you how to use a washing machine,” Castiel said, smiling so big his cheeks hurt a little.

“That is totally not fair.”

“It totally is. Do you even know where the washing machine _is?_ ” Castiel asked.

“…We have a washing machine?” Dean asked quietly, looking up from Castiel’s neck with his eye rounded out into giant spheres.

It was so endearing all Castiel could do was lean in and peck his forehead with a kiss.

-

“No Dean, you’re not supposed to use the _entire_ bottle!” Castiel said, reaching out to stop Dean from what would be an incredible messy mistake.

This was Castiel’s eighth attempt at showing Dean how to use the washing machine in the basement.

The first seven attempts had failed, miserably. The first time, Dean forgot to use soap. The second time, Crowley decided to be _extra helpful_ and told Dean that a box of baking soda would work twice as well as the soap he was currently using. The third and fourth time, Dean had grossly overestimated what could be considered a normal amount of detergent. The next few times Castiel had turned his back for _like two seconds_ and went back to find Dean standing there miserably covered in water, dryer sheets, or suds.

How? Castiel didn’t ask. He no longer wants to know.

“Why not? I want them clean,” Dean said.

“That is way too much, you just need a cap-full,” Castiel explained, torn between smacking Dean and kissing him fondly.

“Well… What if I want them _extra_ clean?” Dean asked.

“Then you use _extra strength_ soap,” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, I knew that,” Dean said, sheepishly looking away from Castiel.

Dean totally didn’t, but Castiel decided to forgive him anyway, because he’s cute and good in bed. That’s what he’s going to tell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updates. School is shit and I've been having major writers block lately. I've finally started talking to a doctor about my depression and that's been driving me up the wall so much I haven't really had the peace of mind to write anything.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated <3


	11. Sam and Gabriel Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel return from their trip, not in the happy state they left.

Gabriel sighed as he lugged his suitcase through the door. Castiel looked up from the couch, where he was playing reruns of _Friends_ and wearing a shirt that probably Dean’s. It definitely smelled like Dean, and threatened to slide off one of his shoulders. It made Castiel smile a little when he put it on.

“Have fun?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t talk to me,” Gabriel snapped, storming into his room and then shutting his door uncharacteristically angry. Castiel blinked, unsure of what had caused this sudden anger in his brother, but not sure he actually wanted to know.

-

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean called from the kitchen, where he was pulling a tray of Lasagna out of the oven. Castiel was coming over so they could watch The Dark Night in their newly founded movie night.

“Hmm,” Sam mumbled, silently moving past Dean to the couch, where he flopped down on, suitcase and bags still on his body. Dean raised an eyebrow in Sam’s direction, and texted reached for his phone.

**To: Cas :)**

**-wats up w gabe ? Sammy is on the rag**

Dean had barely set his phone down before he got a series of text messages.

**From: Cas :)**

**-I have no idea. Gabriel is throwing a tantrum.**

**From: Cas :)**

**-He just told me to shove my head in a very unkind place. What is Sam doing?**

**From: Cas :)**

**-Gabriel just destroyed what can be classified as a family heirloom.**

**From: Cas :)**

**-I am very confused.**

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s messages, setting his phone down and moving to deal with Sam.

“Yo, Samantha, what’s with the melodrama?” Dean asked, sitting down on the coffee table across from Sam. He peeked out from between two tendrils of his moose-locks to glare at Dean.

“Gabriel got us arrested, we spent half the week in custody,” Sam grumbled. Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“What _happened?”_ Dean asked, feeling more than a little weary.

“Well, we’re not allowed back in the state, I now have a very real fear of deer _and_ geese, and Gabriel and I might have broken up,” Sam said, positively wallowing in his spot on the couch. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sam, you say that you and Gabe are broken up _every_ time he gets you arrested. You obviously don’t mind it considering how often it happens,” Dean said.

Sam merely made a noise not dissimilar to dying violins and rolled away from Dean.

-

“Who does he think he is? _I’m_ reckless? _Me? Me?_ Fuck you Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Monsters-Inc.!” Gabriel shouted as he stormed through the apartment, walking into one room, before storming back into the living room a second later.

“Gabriel, do you want to talk-” Castiel started.

“No I do _not_ want to talk about it!” Gabriel shouted as he walked into Castiel’s room and slammed the door.

Castiel stared at _his_ bedroom door in equal parts confusion and shock. Then decided the best course of action was to pretend he was deaf, and unpaused his episode of _Friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know and I'm sorry. I really just let this story get away from me, and I apologize for that. I lost the plot I had, it doesn't fit in with what I've written so I've been improvising for the last few chapters, and its led me into a severe stump. I've also started a new story (because I have a problem) but I've been super pumped about it. As a result though I have neglected this fic, and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Things have been very rough for me, but I'm going to be out of town next week so it will be radio silence from me, just for different reasons. I promise to try to get back to one update a week when I can my myself together.


	12. TEMPORARY hiatus

I owe you all an explanation as to why I have not updated.

There are kind of several reasons, to be honest.

First of all, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I had the plot all planned out and then I kind of surprised myself with where this story went. If you can tell by the last few chapters, I've been filling in space while I tried to buy myself time (unsuccessfully). I need to stop trying to finish this half-assed and go back and actually write the fic I intended to write. I had a bunch of ideas on how to make this fun and lively, and they just kind of didn't pan out the way I wanted them to.

Secondly, it's not that my depression is getting worse, I've actually started some counselling for it. It's just that lately I've been so exhausted and I get home from school and I fall asleep. I spend my weekends watching Friends and Futurama.

Third(ly?), I have sort of lost my passion for this story. I know that a lot of people have given me encouraging words on this story, and I promise that I do feel bad about how I haven't been able to update, but I don't want to put out anymore chapters that have no purpose or are half-assed. It doesn't seem fair to you guys.

I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, I just need to take a break from it for now. I don't know how long it will be. If you want my honest estimation, it will probably be towards the end of May, when I get out for Summer break, that I'll update. 

I'm actually working on another fic right now, and I don't know when I'll publish it, I'm going to try to write a bunch of it before I start publishing it so that this won't happen. 

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to message my tumblr, driving-the-impala.tumblr.com. I love getting to know you guys, don't be shy!

Sorry again for how this played out, but I promise I'm not abandoning this story, I just need a break from it for a while to gather my thoughts.


End file.
